Falling for you
by Demigod-05
Summary: Similar to crash of love but in reverse so Jason's the doctor and Piper's the patient. It has a whole different plot though.


**A/N: .**

**Jason**

"Jason!" Annanbeth called "We need you in the O.R". I mentally groaned I had promised my best friend Leo that I would meet him at "Venti Cafe" for lunch.

And I had already ditched breakfast with Leo and Reyna there was no need get between their chaotic flirting techniques. But if I missed lunch to Leo will send me to hell.

Mumbling insults to the stupid driver I ran to the O.R and scrubbed in.I made my way beside Percy "What happened?" I asked."Car crash deep cut on left calf but everything else seems to be in good condition." someone replied. I sighed and quickly got to work.

I began to clean the wound and a lot of the doctors started clearing out. Suddenly my phone began to ring "hey Hazel can you get the phone for me."

Hazel rolled her eyes but got my phone out of his bag on the chair 'why did I even bring my bag here' I thought. Hazel checked the called I.D

"Oh it's, uh Leo" she said I noticed that her cheeks were a bit pink, she pressed talk and held the phone against my ear and Leo's voice filled in.

"'Bout time you answered the phone, I've been waiting here for more than an hour idiot where the hell are you!?" he yelled. "Sorry man an emergency came up I have to go, bye!"I said frantically cutting the call.

I wrapped her leg in a cast. They quickly wheeled her to the MRI room to make sure she had no head results came in which surprisingly took less than 15 min."Alright guys I think she'll be fine she just has a leg injury and um I'll come and check on her tomorrow." I said to Hazel and Frank.

"Why,Hello there done with the _emergency_." Leo said sarcastically.

"I said sorry alright and there was an emergency." I told him. "Well sort of the woman who got hurt had a leg injury and nobody else would do it."

This as usual made Leo to wiggle his eyebrows he always thought that one day I would fall in love with my patient. "So did she hold your hand and say_ oh thank you Dr. handsome ?" _he asked mockingly.

" Are you stupid?" I asked him, as the waitress came by. "May I take your order?" she asked lazily. "Yeah 2 chicken lasagna and fries please."

She simply nodded and left. Leo looked back at me with a creepy look in his eyes

"So back to matters at hand." he said.

"And what might that be?" I questioned checking my phone for new texts. Yep about 3000 from Leo. The lasagna and fries were delivered in a jiffy by a different waitress with blonde hair who winked at Leo.

"Your patient man." I put my phone down and glared at him but he didn't seem to be the slightest bit affected. '3,2,1 and the routine begins now' I thought in me head.

"Was she hot? Did she have beautiful hair, a sexy body that you couldn't take your eyes off? 'Cause if that's the case your totally of the hook man.""Come on man don't leave to imagine!" He rambled with a shine in his eyes after all we were talking about one of his field of expertise.

"Listen up stupid , I am a doctor and she is my patient there is nothing between us, besides I don't even know her name or who she is 'cause she was unconscious the entire time!"

"So you didn't even look at her ,eyes, nose at least her lips man?"he asked starting to sound like a stalker.

I paused and pretended to think about it, as Leo continued to stare at me intently. He smirked "Your thinking about her aren't you?"

I glared at him and then shoved his fries down his shirt "Shut up or I'll tell Reyna that you a flirting with strangers." I said making him gulp.

"Hahaha Jason:1 Leo:0" I said smirking at him.

_The next day at CHB hospital._

Jason walked into his office. "Jase you have to check on your patient." Percy said peeking his head through the door."Oh right, thanks man."I replied.

I made my way down to my patient's room 101, I looked down at her form _Name: Piper Lily McLean , Gender: Female Age:23 _'hmm just a year younger than me'_, Phone number,555-453-6852._

Finally I made it to her room and I froze in my tracks, and almost gasped out loud she was talking to 2 nurses about who know what ,I have never seen anyone so beautiful.

Leo's words replayed in my head. _Beautiful hair; check she had silky shoulder length choppy brown hair with a few blondish brown streaks, Sexy body; definitely she was slim very slim but she doesn't have massive chest like those slutty girls, _but her most prominent feature were here eyes they were gorgeous and constantly changing colour like a kaleidoscope. '_What am I doing snap out of it Jason'._

I took a deep breath and attempted empty out all my inner teenage boy thoughts and found Percy and Annabeth sitting down at her bedside with amused grins.

"...But the sign was said baby on board so I though 'damn now I can't hit this car' so I turned the wheel without thinking please note that my breaks weren't working, anyway i crashed into the tree and everything went KABOOM!." Piper said with a lot of hand gestures.

" and well you know I sorta passed out but hey that van be our little secret she said winking at the couple, which of course made them burst out in a mad fit of laughter making Piper look rather pleased with her self.

I decided that this would be a perfect time to interrupt "Alright fun's over."I said.

All three of them pouted but Percy and Annabeth still got off her bed. "It was very great meeting you Piper, we will both come see you soon." Annabeth said waving and dragging Percy away who I was still laughing like crazy.

Piper smiled at me when they left "What's up doc" she said. "Hello Miss. McLean." I replied chuckling.

"Let's check you out first." I said pulling out my stethoscope and placing it on her back. Immediately after her short check up her phone began to ring.

She smiled sheepishly at me but her smile faded as soon as she saw her caller screen."Oh c'mon dad. Why did I even tell him about the accident." She said nervously.

She hesitantly hit talk and placed the phone on her ear. She smiled even though her father couldn't see her."Hey daddy!... Oh dad there it wasn't even an accident just a small cut on my leg. Really I'm fine" She frowned once again. "Yes he is here fine I'll give him the phone. Doctor my father wants to speak with you."

I smiled and reached out for her phone. She winked at me and cleared her throat and started speaking in a deep Dr. Phil voice"Hello sir this is Doctor... Grace" she said looking at my name tag " ... , yes I am your daughter's doctor for the time being. She is fine sir just some small nicks and bruises."

She glanced up at me and I gave her a look of shock 'wow she has a perfect imitation.' "Yes sir she will be discharged pretty soon." "I'll giver her the phone now." she said handing the phone to herself.

"Thank you doctor, Did you hear that dad, see I told you it was nothing. No! I mean it's alright no need to come visit. OK bye dad ,love you,love you, love you. bye." She said hanging up the phone.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, well,well what do we have here a girl lying to your poor innocent father." I said jokingly."Ugh" she groaned "There is no way I would ever tell my father about this he fusses over everything.

He will be all don't do that,don't do this walk straight don't lie down like that, this and that I mean you should know Dr.-." she looked at my name tag again and gasped. "Oh my gods your Jason Grace,!"

"Oh no no I am Queen Elizabeth." I said in a squeaky British accent. She let out a small laugh. "Remember me Piper McLean wilderness survival camp we were friends you, me and Leo. Well maybe not friends but partners in crime and pranks and stuff. We only did like 3 pranks but they still were totally awesome. Remember when we lit coaches pants on fire, or the time we taped him to a fire canon and Leo lit it up."

"Oh right it's coming back now..." I said and she gave me a look. " Ok maybe it's not. After the 8th grade I was in a car crash and I kind of forgot everything about my past. But now I remember bits and pieces because my friends Leo, and Reyna helped me... and maybe because of some therapy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to here that Jason but just so you know my nick-name for you was Sparky." she said. "Sparky?" I asked. "Yes Sparky because you "accidentally" electrocuted a dog with carpet and a metal chair." I frowned."Really?"

" Yep and Anyway I will be going to France to see my mother in a few days so I when will I get discharged." I laughed out loud. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Your going to France with this foot?" I said tugging on her foot lightly and making her wince in pain. "Sorry, but your going to have to stay here for another 2 weeks.

"2 weeks seriously?" she asked. "Yep we even got a room ready for you, see." I said gesturing to the room we were in. "Ugh." she groaned.

"OK now drink your coffee." I told her, she gave me a look of disgust. "You want me to drink this garbage. No, thanks doc. I want my star-bucks ice-cap." she said.

"Maybe when your foot is now you need some rest." I said smiling. "Fine. See you later sparky" she said giving me a light hug , surprising me. But she immediately let go.

"Oh sorry." she said blushing. "I'm sort of the hugging type?"she said in a questioning tone. "Ah, it's no problem." I replied probably still blushing like crazy.

I walked out smiling like a goof 'For once Leo was right,maybe I can fall for one of my patients.'

"Oh yes I am definitely falling for her."

**A/N: Hey guys this story I know is sort of like crash of love... in a way? But no it has a whole different plot. I really hoped you like this story.** **I was wondering if I should do a Jasper alphabet... I really love the idea but I don't want in to seem like I am copying some awesome writers. **

**SO please leave a review and tell me if I should do a Jasper alphabet. oh right almost forgot... Que depressing music.**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**


End file.
